Summoning:World Transportation!
by Corazonroto2228
Summary: One minute he was fighting Hashirama in order to protect the village. The next he was in front of a blonde haired boy, and with no way of getting home for now. What will Madara do?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:Slight OOCness on Madara's part but mostly due to that version's differences with Canon's. The Canon universe itself is Slightly AU.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hello My Name is<p>

**_Soon to be Valley of the End 100 years ago in a parallel universe..._**

Madara panted out rough breaths as the he blocked Hashirama's wood spikes. His former friend had changed so much he was unrecognizable. The once happy and spirited young Senju had evolved into a shell of his former self. Their weapons clashed in a dance of power, evenly matched. Then Hashirama took out his ace. It was enormous with long tails that swirled in various directions. It was hard for Madara to land a hit on his rival because the fox prevented him from getting close. Until he looked at the beast in the eyes. The fox seemed to grimace at Madara. Hashirama controlled it but only barely, as Madara's sharingan was also fighting for control. During the power struggle Madara felt himself float and a pop sound was heard(1).

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>In the normal world, present day...<em>**

Naruto stared at Iruka's dead body. He then looked up at the man responsible for his beloved sensei's death. Mizuki. Naruto was frozen, with fear and anger. Fear for his life and anger at the man that dared to snuff out one of the very few who looked at Naruto as a human being. He was desperate and didn't know what to do. What kind of Hokage would he be if he did nothing?

_If only I had been faster...Iruka-sensei would still be here._

Mizuki stepped closer. Each step he took was like a slow stump for Naruto. The white haired man's feet seemed to move slowly, painfully synchronizing with Naruto's beating heart. The jutsu that he had learned a while ago came to the blonde's mind. He had learned about it from the scroll after overlooking the shadow clone technique. Maybe if he summoned someone powerful they would help. It was a very weird jutsu and required some sort of Sacrifice. He looked at Iruka and shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to use him like that. What kind of psycho would create a summoning jutsu that required such things? Naruto didn't ponder the question and looked around from left to right to find a replacement. He had no idea what kind of effect this could have. He found a half-dead squirrel by the far right of the clearing and made a run for it with the scroll on his back.

"Brat get back here!" Mizuki yelled, following in hot pursuit.

Naruto ran faster and grabbed the squirrel. He then made a sharp turn and ran to a secret place he had found while he was hiding away from the village not too far away. He looked around again, the trees rustled and the leaves danced as the wind made its nightly walk. Naruto knew he had to hurry. He quickly dug until he found what he was looking for. It was a piece of armor he had stolen while exploring the Hokage monument. It was rusted and crumbling from the lack of care over the years. He was pretty sure this would work as a replacement for DN...whatever thingy. If this piece of scrap metal belonged to someone, it probably had traces of it. Naruto jolted as he heard Mizuki cackle and mock him near by. The boy put the squirrel and piece of armor down and quickly performed as instructed replacing the the scroll for the seals with a napkin.

"Impure World Reincarnation!"(2)

Mizuki almost stumbled when he heard that. A puff of smoke covered the area and the chunin was left blind for moment. A figure stood in front of Naruto. Tall with long spiky hair. As the smoke cleared, Mizuki could tell His hair was black. He wore battle armor and wielded a gunbai on his back. The smoke cleared and Mizuki hopped down to the ground from the near by tree branch. The figure blinked and then looked at Naruto.

"Are you the one that summoned me?" he drawled coolly. Though he was perturbed. Somehow he had been whisked away from his battle with Hashirama. Which meant the village would be attacked.

Naruto nodded mutely. The man then looked at Mizuki, his eyes narrowing. Mizuki scowled and took out some shuriken from his pouch and aimed at Naruto. Before he could make a move however, the man was behind him. The man proceeded to break Mizuki's neck. Naruto watched with a mixture of awe and horror as his treaturous sensei, fell. The man approached Naruto and without a word checked him over for wounds or injuries.

"Ano..." The man looked at Naruto with an impassive expression and waited for the boy to speak. "What's your name? Mine is Naruto Uzumaki!"

The man took on a nostalgic expression, "Madara."

Their introduction was cut short by a group of ANBU. Next thing Naruto knew everything fade to black. The last thing he saw were the people surrounding them and two figures wearing what seemed to be long robes...

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke some days later. He was inside a dark room with no windows. The darkness seemed to engulf everything including the sunny blonde. It was constricting and Naruto decided that he did not like it. He heard footsteps approaching the room. An unseen door opened, finally letting some light inside. A man Naruto had never seen before stepped inside. He walked with a cane and had one of his eyes covered in bandages. His right arm was also completely covered. Naruto quickly decoded he did not like this man.<p>

"You have crossed a fine line Uzumaki-san," the man said impassively.

"Where am I? Who the hell are you!"

The man didn't react to Naruto's outbursts, dismissing it like swatting a fly. "You are in my root headquarters. Uzumaki-san, as of today you are under my jurisdiction. You committed a great offense and brought back one of Konoha's enemies. I cannot let you run a mock any longer."

"I was tricked! Mizuki-sensei tricked me!" Naruto defended with gritted teeth.

"You still tried to perform the jutsu-"

"And that will be dealt with properly," another voice cut in behind the mummy man. One that Naruto knew quite well.

"Ojisan..." Naruto sighed in relief.

"Hiruzen, " acknowledge the mummy coldly, "you-"

"Found no reason for this Madara to be a threat. I have thoroughly had his mind searched."

Danzo kept his cool, "It has been three days. You are too late. The Jinchuriki will stay here and be properly monitored as we agreed."

The Third smirked slightly as he blew a smoke ring. "I believe it was at 8 PM three days ago that we agreed to our little deal Danzo did we not? It is now 7:50 PM which means I am on time to take Naruto back with me."

Danzo gripped his cane tighter. Other than that the man showed no visible hostility. Hiruzen approached Naruto and undid the seals keeping him strapped to the chair. Naruto hugged the Hokage in a heart beat. The duo soon left Danzo to taste defeat alone(3).

Naruto was quiet on the way back to the Hokage's office. The Third kept a tight grip on him as they entered the building. They walked through the halls passing a few Shinobi, who gave Naruto side glances filled with hate. The blonde ignored them and followed his Grandfather figure to his office. To his surprised the man whom he had summoned was there. The Hokage let go of the boy's hand walked slowly toward the window.

"Do you realize what you did was dangerous Naruto-kun?" asked the old man sternly, "I understand Mizuki tricked you. I understand your frustration. However, trying to perform Edo Tensei so recklessly...it is called the forbidden scroll for a reason Naruto. Though you did not perform the jutsu correctly, it had dire consequences. I ought to expel you from the program for doing such a thing."

The boy hung his head at the Hokage's reprimand. He wanted to yell, to shout. But, he found that he couldn't do those things under the old man's disappointment. He was also coming to the realization Iruka-sensei would never breathe again because of him.

"However," Sarutobi exhaled, "that would not work to your advantage or the Village's."

Naruto looked up at him perplexed. Did that mean he could still graduate? Madara watched the child from the corner of the room. The child reminded him of what Hashirama-or at least his version- used to be, before that happened. It was refreshing yet painful to watch.

"You will become a genin. But, I will make a special exception for you. Madara-san, the man you summoned, will become your teacher until I deem it wise for you to be part of a team. Your actions 3 days ago showed me you are too rash."

The hype of getting his own teacher was quickly squashed by the Hokage's last words, as well as the boy's depression over losing his brother figure. Naruto nodded, his eyes were misty. He wanted to cry, but he didn't want the two adults to see him like that.

Hiruzen blew a smoke ring, and explained that, since Naruto did not perform the Edo Tensei correctly, instead of summoning a corpse, the boy had summoned a person from another dimension. He tried to explain to Naruto as simply as he could to let the boy know just how dire the situation was for this Madara. As well as expand on the consequences of his actions.

"Is it possible to get him back home?" Naruto asked after the Third's lecture.

Hiruzen sighed, "Naruto-kun what you did was a sort of fluke. A dangerous fluke. One that, may or may not work again,"

The Third then went on to his desk and grabbed a headband. He walked over to the young lad and tied it around his head.

"This," Sarutobi said softly, " was Iruka's hitai-ate. Wear it proudly."

Naruto nodded, as he began to cry.

* * *

><p>Naruto headed to his apartment. His hands on his pockets. Madara behind him. The Third had also appointed him as a sort of caretaker for Naruto. Since, Naruto summoned the man, it was only logical that Naruto be under Madara's watch. The blonde boy walked silently up the steps and into his humble home. He opened the door and turned on the light. Madara made a face, a face a kin to one of distaste and disapproval. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, his apartment was a complete mess. There were clothes on the floor and some left over ramen cups lying around.<p>

"Sorry," Naruto said, "I'm not usually good at cleaning house you know?"

"It seem so," replied the man, with a scowl, "that will change."

Naruto huffed slightly. He wasn't used to being bossed around. And it seemed Madara was the bossy type. It reminded him those Uchiha policemen-may they rest in peace-and their stoic, or annoyed expressions. He sighed and stepped inside, getting some clothes out of the way as he went. Naruto then threw them in a bucket and made note to wash them later. Madara followed, his eyes tracing over every detail of the apartment. It was shabby but it wasn't too bad. The only thing to fix was the untidiness the boy presented. The alternate Uchiha followed Naruto toward the only room in the apartment. The boy's room wasn't too bad at least.

"There's only one room so I could take the coach," offered the genin.

"No, I'll sleep in the coach. You might not sleep properly and that wouldn't be beneficial to your training." Madara replied.

"It wouldn't work to have a tired sensei dattebayo!" Naruto pouted, "besides, even if I am tired, I have lots of energy!"

Madara had insisted the boy keep his bed, but it seemed that this boy was just as stubborn, if not more so, than he was. In the end Naruto got his way and slept in the coach that night. Meanwhile, the Hokage watched them through his crystal ball...

The next few days were a bit agonizing for both Naruto and the dimensional traveler. Mostly because they were both as stubborn as an non moving boulder. Naruto wasn't a morning person and had resisted when Madara persisted in waking him up before sunrise to train. They started with assessing Naruto's progress in taijutsu and Chakra control, which wasn't all that great. Madara concluded the boy defended the title of dead last well. On the other side of the coin was Naruto's tenacity. During the last four days, the boy had put his heart and soul into everything Madara had showed him. He refused to give up. One thing however, annoyed Madara to no end. Naruto's love of ramen. It was sickening and unhealthy. The genin would gladly marry it if he had the chance. Naruto had claimed once ramen was the food of the gods, but Madara stated it was the devil's poison disguised in heavenly elixir.

Today had officially been a week since the scroll incident. Both Naruto and Madara were still in the process of getting used to things. Madara was still trying to wrap his head around the inter dimensional travel thing. He also had a bad case of homesickness as well as worry. Had Hashirama destroyed the village? Had he named himself Hokage? How were the rest of his clan? All of those questions still buzzed in his head. But the raven could do nothing about it. At least, here, he could see the village he and Hashirama had envisioned worked. For the most part. He did notice the darkness the village harbored when he encountered Danzo a week ago. It seemed that, darkness was something that could not be eradicated completely. But it could be lessened. He was also comforted by the existence of light. Naruto being his prime example along with his friend Uzumaki Mito(Madara had not been pleased about the destruction Uzushiogakure). While here, Madara took to reading the history of this world and was very disturbed to find out his counterpart's actions. As well as the Uchiha Massacre. What had prompted Itachi to snap so violently? Madara had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something else was going on.

Naruto on his part, wasn't used to being bossed around so much. He had grown up without parents and had lived on his own for many years. It was very annoying being told when to wake up and what to do in his own home. Only now was the 12 year old was realizing that it wasn't just his home anymore. Madara lived there now. And, even if he felt annoyed, it was nice to have someone to come home to. Someone who actually cared about what he did. It was also hard for Naruto getting over Iruka's death. The orange loving boy sometimes had nightmares about that night. The first time it happened, he had woken Madara. The man hadn't been very touchy feely. But, he did offer a word of encouragement and some green tea he had bought that day.

Now, both ninja were walking to the training grounds. Madara held a few weapons he wanted Naruto to check out. A tonfa, tanto, some Chakra blades, and his own gunbai. Madara decided it would benefit the aspiring genin to be well versed with some weapons. When they came to the training ground, he laid the weapons down for Naruto to see(except the gunbai). He explained the uses and advantages of each and then let Naruto decide which weapon he wanted. The blonde crouched, he winced slightly at the muscular pain it caused. Their training had been brutal and it left Naruto worn out. The boy looked at each weapon and then came to a decision.

"I want to use those!" said the boy, pointing to the Chakra blades and to Madara's amusement, the gunbai that resided in the raven's back.

"Alright kid," Madara smirked slightly, as he dug into his pocket and took out Chakra paper. "Before using the blades, you need to learn your affinity in order to get the most out of the weapon. Up until now, you've been learning Chakra control and taijutsu. Now, you get to learn this."

Naruto scratched his head, "What's affinity?"

Madara sighed and explained as simply as he could, "Chakra affinity is the element your Chakra is most attuned to. Mine, is fire. However, it is possible to have more than one affinity. My second affinity is lightning, though I almost never use it." the Uchiha continued, "the Five elements are Fire, lightning, wind, water, and earth. This paper will tell you what element your Chakra is. If it's earth it will crumble. If it's lighting, it will crinkle, if it's water it will be wet, if it's wind it will tear in half, and if it's fire it will be set on fire."

Naruto brightened, "Awesome ttebayo!"

Madara handed Naruto the paper and told him to put some Chakra into it. Naruto did and the small square sheet split in half.

"Looks like I got wind!" Naruto beamed.

Madara nodded and contemplated his next move with the brat. He wouldn't be much help with Ninjutsu if the boy was a futon user. He needed to find a person with the same Chakra nature.

"Alright Naruto," Madara said, "pick up the blades and put some Chakra in."

Naruto did as instructed. The blades glowed a dazzling blue hue. They made a strange buzzing sound and Naruto felt his hand tingle. For the rest of the morning the teacher and student duo sparred. Madara bruised Naruto pretty badly but the blonde showed a bit of promise. When the sun was in the middle of the sky, they decided to rest for a few minutes. However, Madara took that the time to explain the usage of a gunbai in more detail. Telling him how to to clean it and properly maintain it. He told Naruto that his weapon was custom made and that he would find a way to get him one. Naruto had stars in his cerulean eyes which made Madara roll his eyes. Naruto kept on talking like locomotive after that and Madara wasn't sure whether or not to hit him. That was, until the boy asked about his family.

"I grew up alone so," Naruto babbled, "I don't know what it's like to have a family. Say, Madara-san what was your family like?"

Madara was quiet for a while. How should he tell the boy? Should he suger coat it and talk about the Uchiha clan's unwavering devotion to one another, while leaving out their cruelty and selfishness? Madara loved his family. There was no question about that, but, he hated the fact they fought so foolishly and risked their lives for pride's sake. It was foolish too, since both his clan and the Senjus had forgotten why they were fighting. Madara understood the anger of losing clan members and the sorrow it brought. He should, he used to be the clan head after all. But, the cycle would continue on forever if one of the sides did not cooperate. And there were many times that his clan hadn't cooperated with the Senjus. The only reason his clan hadn't wanted an armistice up until a few years ago, was because of their Uchiha pride in wanting to continue what the fallen ones didn't finish. He understood that as well. But, he had long ago comprehended that he had to let the dead be dead and swallow his enormous ego and hurt feelings in order to reach a sort of peace. Eventually, the Uchiha clan became weary and tired of all the bloodshed, much to Madara's relief.

"Well," Madara drawled, "they were an insufferable bunch sometimes. But on the end of the day they came through for each other."

"Did you have brothers or sisters? What was your mom like?" Naruto asked rapidly.

"Slow down shrimp," Madara replied, "and, I had four younger brothers. 3 of which died in battle. My other brother, Izuna, died from illness."

"Oh," Naruto articulated, regretting the questions he had asked. Madara continued, to ease the boy's discomfort.

"My mother died as well. But I remember she was a really kind woman. Very sharp contrast to my Father Tajima. You must understand Naruto-kun that, my family lived through many years of war. My family isn't like the ones we come across on the streets now a days. Not every family is the same," finished the raven calmly.

Naruto took in the older man's answers and tucked them in his heart. Soon their break ended and they went back to training for the afternoon, which was followed by a healthy dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay so this plot bunny has been bugging me for a while. Also the one where Alternate Universe Sasuke meets Canon Sasuke. This was my crappy attempt at it. There are a few things that are different here. Aside from Iruka-kun's death.**_

_**(1) The world where this Madara comes from is like a mirror. But only in terms of Hashirama's and Madara's character as well as some events which differ. Also I figured since Hashirama can subdue a bijuu he could control it using some sort of vine thing...lol**_

_**(2) Edo Tensei. Okay so I completely botched this one. I winged it because I didn't remember exactly how the Jutsu is performed. So I'm sorry about that T-T **_

_**(3) Root was never officially disbanded in this. But Sarutobi keeps an eye on them like a Hawk. The Third figured Danzo would still be active even if he had disbanded them in the first place.**_

_**Anyway, Next Chapter:**_

_**Meeting Kakashi and his Rag Tag Pals.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Just an Original character warning.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meeting Kakashi and His Rag Tag Pals.<p>

Madara had seen Hatake Kakashi around during the first few days of his stay. The first time, was at the briefing. The night the Sandaime retrieved Naruto, he introduced Madara to his chuunin and Jounin ninja before getting the blonde Danzo's claws.

The old man was a flawless liar. That was a skill necessary for Shinobi to possess. He explained away every question they had and came up with a cover story for Madara. As far as everyone who was not ANBU level knew, Madara had been on very prolonged infiltration mission. When one of the chunin present, asked why the man hadn't been seen around the village at all, the Hokage explained that Madara was specially chosen for ANBU at a tender age. The Third went on about the fact that since Madara was an-Uchiha- orphan, he was practically raised with the ANBU. The Third also explained that Madara would be appointed as Uzumaki Naruto's guardian until further notice.

The Uchiha had seen Kakashi for the first time that night. His one visible eye scrutinizing him brick by brick. It seemed Kakashi had seen a plot hole in the Hokage's little alibi. Madara had kept his cool and introduced himself properly to everyone, but he felt Kakashi's gaze drilling him. After that, Madara spotted Kakashi every now and then.

Usually he was reading a book as he walked lazily around the village. That man was just another face in the crowed(though he was one of the few Madara bothered to remember). Another person, whom Madara dismissed at the time. The same could be said for the other ninja of the village. He barely spoke to anyone other than Naruto or the Sandaime. However, that did not mean he was entirely indifferent. The reason for his lack social engagement and apparent aloofness was due to the fact Madara was kept busy during those first few days. With reading History and training the blonde menace. Madara did plan to engage with the other ninja in the future. He also had plans to interact with a certain Uchiha. Imagine his surprise when he heard the boy was under Kakashi's team. This was good since he could kill two birds in one go. Not only that but, but Naruto would acquire a sparring partner.

Currently, things were relatively peaceful.

"Hey Madara!" Naruto's voice called, "Hurry up ttebayo! I can't wait to show that teme what I'm made of!"

Madara quickened his pace slightly and ignored Naruto's stare. They were meeting Hatake and his team today.

The alternate had arranged a sparring session with him and his genin yesterday morning. They had met rather casually really. Madara was buying much needed food for the hungry fridge at Naruto's apartment. Kakashi was, as fate would have it, buying some canned foods. They had been in the same line to pay for their purchases. Madara took the initiative, since if he didn't, the possibility of meeting Kakashi outside of the mission field would not come easily again.

_"Hatake Kakashi, correct?" Madara said evenly._

_The silver haired man turned around. His eye took on a more guarded look. It seemed Madara wasn't trusted. It didn't surprise the Uchiha._

_"Uchiha-san," Kakashi greeted politely._

_"Tomorrow, at twelve, meet me with your team in training ground 4. I want my student to spar with your team," It hadn't been a request. The cyclops had simply nodded_.

Madara wondered as he walked with Naruto, if the Cyclops would show up. It was almost twelve. The duo reached their destination. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. However, three kids were standing there, waiting. One had bubble gum pink hair. Odd color. The other was a plain looking brunette, and finally the last Uchiha. The three genin looked at Madara and Naruto after a second. Sakura had a bewildered look on her face when she saw Naruto. The brunette also looked confused at seeing the class clown, and Sasuke, stared with a brow raised. The young Uchiha was the first to speak.

"What's a dobe like you doing here? You didn't graduate. Don't tell me you're the kid we're supposed to spar with," said the raven dryly.

"Teme! I did graduate, and for your information, I'll wipe the floor with you ttebayo!"

"You wish, idiot."

"Bastard!"

"Hn,"

Naruto was about to pounce but Madara grabbed his neck.

"Enough, Naruto. What have I told you?" asked Madara.

Naruto mumbled something unintelligible.

"Loader," ordered the man.

"To keep my temper in check ttebayo!"

Madara nodded, smirking slightly at the blonde boy's flushed and embarrassed face. Sasuke looked slightly amused, smirk set in place. However, what he did not expect was for the stranger to scold him too.

"And _you_ should not underestimate your opponent," Madara stated, "they might just surprise you,"

Sasuke glared. Who the hell did that man think he was, scolding him as if he were a first year Academy student. The boy understood why Kakashi reprimanded them sometimes, he was Team 7's sensei, but what gave this man the right?

"Who are you anyway?" Sakura asked, as if reading Sasuke's mind. The girl's inner self was raging, _**CHA, who does he think he is berating Sasuke-kun!**_

"I'll let Hatake introduce me, when he gets here," Madara dismissed.

"Don't be mean, tell her!" Naruto said, defending Sakura.

Madara clenched his right fist and put it on top of Naruto's head, giving the blonde boy a whack on the head. Naruto glared, rubbing his head.

"What the hell!" Naruto protested.

*Be quiet," Madara instructed.

"Ano..." The brunette joined the conversation, "is Uzumaki-san the boy we're sparring with?"

Madara nodded. The group waited an hour before Kakashi actually showed up. Needless to say, Madara wasn't pleased with the man's lack of punctuality. Kakashi didn't seem bothered by the threatening auras surrounding him. He smiled and greeted them.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost in the road of life,"

Madara's covered eye twitched slightly in annoyance, "Looks like the road of life lost you too..."

The three genin-plus Naruto-nodded in agreement. Kakashi eye smiled before getting serious. He put away the orange book he was reading and addressed his team.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Kazuki, today you'll be sparring with Naruto. Now, I know what you're thinking, but know that Naruto is under special circumstances," said Kakashi.

"Can't you tell us who _he_ is already?" Sakura demanded, pointing at Madara, still feeling annoyed with Kakashi.

"Right," said Kakashi, "well, how can I put this...His name is Uchiha Madara-"

"Uchiha?"

Everyone's attention focused on Sasuke. The boy who had interrupted just now. The atmosphere got slightly chillier as Sasuke's coal eyes examined the man in front of him. Madara seemed unfazed and stared right back. The two ravens gazed in an invisible contest. Sasuke broke the thin thread of silence.

"You can't be an Uchiha," he snarled quietly, "they're all dead."

"I know," Madara said impassively.

"Then where were you?" Sasuke seethed, "how are you alive?"

"I was getting to that Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said, "calm down,"

The boy crossed his arms and grunted. His eyes glowered at the man in front of him. Just where the hell was he when their family was being murdered? The man seemed strong, then why was he not there to help? There was also the fact that Sasuke had never seen this man in his life. His name was also reason to be cautious. After all, nobody in their right mind would name their child after a traitor. Sasuke reluctantly submitted to his orders.

"He was on an extended mission for the village," Kakashi reported, "that's why he's alive. He just arrived back two weeks ago."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, something didn't smell right. Sakura had similar thoughts, as did Kazuki. But only because the man's name. Madara was one of the founders of the village and one the biggest traitors in the history of the leaf. Both children found it very odd that the man's parents named him after the infamous Uchiha.

"And," Naruto interjected smugly, "he's _my _sensei dattebayo!"

This comment made Sasuke burn with envy. Why did the dead last have this man as a sensei? The man was an _Uchiha_, so why was he not assigned to Sasuke instead? Why was he stuck with such useless teammates?

"Alright, now that we removed the petty introductions," Madara said, "Let's start,"

Sasuke crossed his arms, "I want to spar with you. Not the dobe,"

"Uchiha-san, I don't really think that's-"

Sasuke gave Kazuki a baleful glare. He said nothing to the brunette, he didn't need to. The look was like the Medusa's eyes, it turned Kazuki to stone. It was cold and halting. Kazuki just got caught in it and it was enough to shut him up. Even Sakura seemed slightly stunned, but it made her crush for the cool genin even stronger. Kakashi studied his usually cool headed student. It seemed Madara's sudden appearance had ignited Sasuke's emotions. Madara watched the boy carefully and decided to humor him.

"Fine," said Madara, smirking.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Madara what the hell?!"

Naruto felt slight jealousy that he was being put off to the side. But, a bigger part of him was actually worried for Sasuke. Naruto knew Sasuke was rookie of the year. The perfect student, a prodigy. But, he was nowhere near as strong as Madara. Of that he was sure. The blonde thought back to the many bruises and broken bones he had acquired during training and shuddered. And that was just Taijutsu.

Madara dismissed Naruto's outburst and watched as Sasuke charged at him head on. The boy clenched his fist, ready to land a blow on the older man. Madara moved to the side and caught Sasuke's outstretched arm with ease. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You need think before you act," Madara instructed. The man then dislocated Sasuke's shoulder. The boy screamed.

"Argh!"

Sakura's jade eyes enlarged. She glowered at the man who hurt Sasuke. That was going too far! Naruto watched, his eyes round and wide, like giant dangos. Awe. That was the only thing he was feeling at that moment.

"He's...really strong," stuttered Kazuki fearfully.

Kakashi simply nodded as he walked toward his fallen student. He didn't know much medical ninjutsu but he could fix Sasuke's arm. He crouched in front of him d told him to stay still. Sasuke grit his teeth and suppressed another scream as Kakashi relocated his shoulder. It was only for a moment but it hurt like hell. Not only his shoulder, but his pride as well.

"You will spar with Naruto now," Madara told the boy sternly.

Sasuke said nothing as he got to his feet.

"Sensei was that necessary?" asked Sakura.

"Perhaps," Kakashi replied, "the Ninja world is cruel and often times the biggest lessons are learned the hard way. Sakura, spar with Kazuki okay?"

Sakura relented. She dragged the stunned brunette away from them to give them bit of space to spar. Though, Sakura was displeased to be forced away from Sasuke like that. She looked back at them as she walked away with her other teammate. Kakashi and Madara shushuned to a nearby tree.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. The last time he had seen him was during the exams. He had failed, and yet he was standing here. He had a strong mentor to boot. Sasuke reluctantly did the formal hand sign of respect and charged. Naruto did the same. Kakashi and Madara watched them kick and punch each other. Sasuke was surprised the dead last wasn't as sloppy as he used to be. Each kick and punch the raven threw was met with others from the blonde. Sasuke however, was slightly faster and he managed land a punch on Naruto's stomach, throwing the boy a good few meters away. Sasuke promptly took the opportunity and tried to pin Naruto down. Much like he used to do in the Academy. Naruto flipped backward and avoided contact with the raven. The blonde watched Sasuke made the sequence of hand seals.

Snake, rat, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger.

"Fire Release:Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Naruto panicked for a minute before Madara's voice rang in the back of his head. He had no fancy jutsu to counter Sasuke's attack and for a moment that made Naruto become flustered.

_"A Shinobi uses all of the tools in his/her arsenal. If you find that you don't have much to draw from, use what you have to the best of your ability," Madara lectured._

_Naruto was sitting down on the grass. A towel draped around his neck. He was sporting a black eye and a few bruises on his sweaty chest and limbs. This time there had not been any broken bones, much to his relief. It had been an intense day of training and Madara was merciless teacher. _

Naruto performed the substitution jutsu in the nick of time, replacing himself with a log. He panted as he appeared in a tree branch nearby and watched the fireball hit his replacement. Sasuke looked smug for a minute, but was surprised to find the log in Naruto's stead.

Meanwhile Kakashi watched the two with interest along with Madara. kakashi had to admit the man had done wonders with the blonde in such a short time.

"He has improved," Madara commented mostly to himself.

"It seems so," Kakashi said. The silver haired Jounin was silent before speaking again in a hushed whisper, "I won't try to understand who you are Uchiha-san. The Hokage may have his reasons for lying but don't hurt Naruto..."

Naruto was the only piece Kakashi had left of his sensei and his wife. The man did not want Naruto hurt in any way. Madara could see the man's feelings for a split second before Kakashi went back to looking as laid back as usual.

"Hn, I'll keep that in mind Hatake-san," murmured the raven.

The two adults were drawn back to the battlefield by a loud thud. Naruto was down on the ground, it seems Sasuke had gotten the upper hand. The young Uchiha had the blonde pinned down on the stony earth, Kunai pressed to Naruto's jugular.

"Nice try loser," said Sasuke smirking, "but once a dobe always a dobe,"

"Sasuke-kun way to go you showed him cha!" Sakura squealed. She and her other teammate had stopped sparring a while ago, and decided to watch Sasuke and Naruto spar.

Naruto growled as Sasuke got off of him, "I want a rematch dattebayo!"

Kakashi and Madara appeared before them.

"You did well shrimp," Madara told his student.

"How about we have lunch instead," Kakashi offered.

Naruto huffed at Madara and relented to Kakashi's request. The group got out their bentos and started to eat. Naruto looked over at Sakura and tried to get her to talk to him civilly. But, it seemed the more he tried the more she became irritated with him. In the end he ended up with a bump in his head and massively heart feelings. Madara watched with slight amusement-at Naruto-as well as distaste-toward Sakura-the attempts his pupil made to woo the cherry blossom. Madara made a note to train that silly crush out of the boy. And told Kakashi to reprogram the girl. Naruto wilted in his place on the grass, rubbing his head. He looked over a Kazuki, who looked rather estranged from the rest of his teammates.

"Hey!" Naruto greeted, the shy boy.

"Um hello," he said awkwardly.

Naruto scratched his head, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kazuki bit his lip. This was the class clown and the boy his parents had warned him to stay away from, but looking at him up close, the blonde didn't seem so bad.

"Akiyama Kazuki," replied the boy.

* * *

><p>After the sparring session the group went their separate ways. Team seven went to complete more D rank missions while Naruto stayed and trained with Madara. In the evening, they headed back to Naruto's apartment. However, unlike most nights, Madara had somewhere to go. Kakashi had offered a hesitant invitation to a teahouse. Of course, it wasn't just Kakashi that was going to be there. It was Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, and Maito Gai. Needless to say Madara was mildly surprised.<p>

He looked at the clock and then at Naruto, who had fallen asleep while reading scrolls the Uchiha had prescribed. It was on basic futon techniques as well as basic chakra theory. The boy had objected at first, saying that it was boring and unnecessary to read. But Madara insisted. The boy needed discipline, and lots of it. It was 8 pm and Kakashi and his friends were probably there already. Sighing, he scribbled a note and left it on the table.

Madara went on toward the tea house which Kakashi described. When he entered, he felt five pairs of eyes on him. Kakashi still wasn't there, damn him.

"He's the newbie!" barked a woman with purple hair.

A man with a cigarette in his mouth, smirked, "he's technically not a newbie. Well, in way he is. To our group at least,"

"Why don't you sit down? Kakashi won't be here for another 30 minutes," offered a woman with ruby eyes.

Madara took his place besides the green man who greeted him with enthusiasm. It was borderline creepy. One by one they introduced themselves. They drank tea and talked, occasionally asking him questions about himself. They were a lively bunch of people, all whom he had seen the night of the assembly. After an agonizing 30 minutes Kakashi arrived.

"So Madara-kun," said Anko, "have gotten laid yet?"

Madara coughed the tea he was drinking. What kind of question was that? This woman, he would have to be wary of her.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," replied the alternate, trying to hide the blush that was threatening to surface.

"We're comrades," said Anko, "comrades know this stuff about each other right Kakashi?"

Kakashi gave a lazy look while sipping his tea, "Not necessarily. But they could, yes,"

"Stop torturing the poor man," said Kurenai, but even she had to admit it was a very amusing situation.

Asuma laughed along with Gai. It looked like Madara was on his own on this one. The alternate Uchiha swore he would get revenge on them for the humiliating situation.

* * *

><p>The sparring group met once a week. Naruto and Sasuke had struck a sort of friendly rivalry. They still held a bit discord toward one another but as they trained and bonded together, that feeling became friendlier. Kazuki, the other male of team seven, was on very friendly with the blonde. The brunette hadn't forged a strong bond with Sasuke, since the raven intimidated the brunette. However, Kazuki and Sasuke were on speaking terms. Naruto still held his crush on Sakura, though he backed off a bit after not getting anywhere. Sakura was still focused on Sasuke, not as much as before, but she still mostly neglected to bond with her other teammate.<p>

During those weeks team 7 did a multitude of D rank missions. From dog walking, to weeding, and grocery shopping. It had those three genin suffocating.

Naruto did them as well, during the days he had off from training. Those days were filled with peace and leisure. But, Madara couldn't help but feel like something was coming with the winds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I don't think I handled this chapter well. Oh well. Anyway, I wanna regard the briefing thing. It happened during the chunin exams when they were discussing Orochumaru I think. I'm not including the whole council thing in this fic. The Hokage is a dictator with two advisors(Koharu and Homura) plus Danzo. **_

_**Anyhow, Next Chapter: **_

_**Mission to the Land of Waves.**_


End file.
